Una sola Ambicion Destruccion y Venganza
by NekoShiro22
Summary: Akefia, el mas poderoso y temido hechicero de la region de Kemet esta decidido a toda costa a vengarce por la perdida de su familia a manos de la realeza, entreno toda su vida para matar al rey y sus sirvientes, sin embargo cuando finalmente hace su moviento todo sale mal, sobreviviendo de milagro y sin rendirce en su cometido, emprende una tarea francamente suicida Bakushippng


**Konichiwa! bienvenidos a esta nueva historia que estoy creando!... Como siempre estoy escribiendo (o leyendo :-P) sobre mis chicos malos (incluso a Ryou lo hago un poco malo de vez en cuando) favoritos... Recuerden esta historia es Bakushipping chicas (y chicos tambien realmente la unica condicion para leer mis historias es que las disfrutes)...**

**Ya saben mis amores realmente no me pertenece Yugioh (por desgracia), si lo hiciera Akefia, Ryou y Bakura fueran los protagonistas y mandaran al infierno tanto a Zork como a cualquiera que les provocara... Y nos quedaríamos sin elenco en Yugioh algo rápido...**

**Sin mas que decirles a leer!**

\- O - o - O -

Capitulo 1

**Levantarse Luego de Caer**

Una gran cueva oscura y fría era el escenario de una cruel batalla, alrededor del sitio soldados luchaban contra criaturas nacidas de las más horribles pesadillas. Por encima dos titanes batallaban con ráfagas de energía y golpes, uno de ellos; una criatura negra y morado, con alas de murciélago, cuerpo de hombre, cola como una serpiente, grandes cuernos y colmillos, además de pezuñas gigantescas; ganaba con creces sobre la otra azul y con brillo celestial, pero para su crédito a pesar de ser clara su desventaja, no se rendía y arremetía con todas sus fuerzas buscando un golpe de suerte.

Al centro de todo se encontraban enfrascados en una batalla pareja los dos protagonistas de esta batalla, ambos de aproximadamente la misma edad. Por un lado, estaba un chico al bajo con cabellos tricolor de forma peculiar y ojos rojos forrados en kold, vestido de blanco y con muchos accesorios de oro con expresión de furia y odio hacia su contrincante. El otro chico notoriamente mas alto y con ojos grises brillando con alegría insana, de cabellos blancos cortos, salvajes y sucios, lo más notable en su vestuario era una gran chaqueta roja con líneas blancas, con expresión de burla y cinismo hacia el otro.

Un ultimo choque entre las espadas de los dos enemigos los obligo a separarse momentáneamente de su lucha, ambos respiraban algo pesadamente aunque el joven tricolor se notaba en peor estado, el de cabellos blancos comenzó a hablar para molestar al otro - mira al gran faraón Atemu de Kemet! Casi asesinado por un simple ladron - le señalo con burla - mira a tu alrededor, tus hombres muriendo a manos de mis criaturas y tu sin poder hacer nada - con uns sonrisa de suficiencia giro en el lugar señalando alrededor - y mira tu Obelisco! Mordiendo el polvo a manos de Zork! - señalo hacia el cielo donde luchaban las dos criaturas y mostrando como Zork enviaba con un solo golpe al azul contra el suelo, y a este le costaba cada vez mas levantarse - no puedes salvar a nadie! Morirás aqui a manos mías y no hay nadie que te pueda salvar! Tu sirvientes estan muertos, yo mismo mate a tu maestro Mahado... Y cuando termine contigo ire directamente a matar a ese enano que llamas esposo, le hare que desee no haber nacido nunca! Destruire todo lo que amas y a quien se meta en mi camino! - decia mientras se carcajeaba con maldad

El otro solo cerro los ojos para tomar un ultimo aliento profundo y enderezar su cuerpo a una posición mas erguida, abriendo los ojos le miro con seriedad - no digas que ya has ganado Akefia, todavia respiro y mientras respire protegere esta nacion de ti y tus planes perversos, y tendras que hacer muchísimo mas para matarme porque no dejare a mi hogar y familia desprotegida - miro a su alrededor con algo se tristeza - es cierto que muchos hombres han muerto hoy, pero lo hicieron por una causa noble y no por mi persona sinceramente, gracias a todo ellos tu destruccion no ha tocado la ciudad y muchas familias estan a salvo de ti... Ellos conocen los riesgos al entrar aqui, y aun asi vinieron aqui por la bondad de sus corazones para que su familia y todos los que viven en la ciudad no sufran daño alguno - miro la lucha entre las dos bestias de nuevo - y Obelisco esta luchando con todas sus fuerzas para detener a tu demonio, asi que es hora de terminar con esto Akefia! No puedo permitir que hagas mas daño a esta tierra ni a los inocentes, pagaras con tu vida los crimenes que has cometido contra Kemet! - termino y un brillo dorado tenue comenzo a rodearlo

Bah! Palabras idiotas de un idiota sin muchas opciones, a ver... Muestrame que tienes para para poder aplastarte! - dijo arrogantemente el de cabellos blancos entendiendo los brazos con su espada agarrada descuidadamente mientras era rodeado de un bruma morada oscura, para estar preparado para cualquier ataque que este preparando el otro

Tu arrogancia es tu mayor defecto, y sera tu perdicion Akefia... - le aconsejo de forma neutra - Te arrepentirás de haber atacado Kemet! - para este punto el brillo dorado en el gobernante brivaba con poder y energia, soltando su arma a un lado coloca la palma de su mano en el suelo de golpe, formando un pentagrama en el suelo a su alrededor brillante por la poderosa magia con la que trabaja, concentrado comienza a soltar grandes cantidades de energia mientras recita su hechizo.

_Poderosos dioses de Kemet_  
_El gobernante de esta tierra solicita su asistencia en esta lucha_  
_Proteger esta tierra y detener el mal es mi deber jurado y destino desigando por los dioses_  
_Ven a mi poderoso Ra_  
_Ven a mi magestuoso Slifer_  
_Vengan y ayudenme a destruir este mal_  
_Yo el faraon Atemu les hace este llamado para luchar como compañeros que somos_

Despues de terminar su hechizo abrio los ojos mientras desaparecia gradualmente el brillo dorado, quedando solamente el pentagrama un poco menos brillante, Atemu se levanta del suelo tomando su arma en el camino - terminemos con esto Akefia, no necesito mas muertes de mi gente por tu culpa... - terminando de hablar con un movimiento rapido se acerca al otro buscando dar una estocada con su espada que el otro detuvo fácilmente.

Llamando tus mascotas dragones? Crees que tus bestias podran detenerme? No me hagas reir! Seran otras victimas de Zork igual que tu Obelisco! - le dijo mientras se defendia y contratacaba hábilmente de los ataques del otro, lastimando mas al gobernante. Continuaron luchando por unos segundos sin ningun ganador claro hasta que un error de parte de Atemu provoco su caida y una grave herida en el costado que inmediatamente comenzo a sangrar, este buscaba levantarce con dolor pero el otro no le dejo al pisar su pecho cruelmente sacando mas sangre y dejándolo clavado al suelo - ves faraon! No hay nada que puedas hacer moriras aqui y luego ire a destruir todo lo que representas! Pagaras por lo que me hicistes bastardo! Te arrepentiras del dia en que tu familia destruyo Kul Elna!

Kul Elna era la cuna de toda la maldad de esta tierra, estaba llena de ladrones, asesinos y escoria... Mi familia necesitaba erradicar esa mancha de esta tierra - le dijo con calma mientras respiraba pesadamente

Mentira asqueroso bastardo! Robaban por que no podian trabajar! Solamente era ex-exclavos que no querian ser mas maltratado por sus malditos amos! Huían y se refugiaban alli buscando una mejor vida! Y luego nadie queria darles trabajo! No iban a morir de hambre igual como cuando eran exclavos! - le dijo con ira mientras lo pateaba contra unas rocas ganando un pequeño gemido de dolor - gente como tu los obligo ser esclavos y luego cuando buscaban librarse de esa vida los orillaron a esas cosas atroces que dices! Mataron y robaron por que no tenian otra opcion!

Siempre existen otras maneras de hacer las cosas Akefia... Mi familia no iba a permitir que tu aldea siguiera imponiendo el miedo sobre esta region... Lamentamos mucho por los inocentes que perecieron en la aldea, pero nuestro deber es para la prpteccion de todos en Kemet, y ellos perdieron muchos de sus derechos cuando atacaron al resto de la region... - le respondio mientras intentaba ponerse de pie nuevamente

Tsk! No me importan tus pateticas excusas faraon... Voy a poner fin a esto y por fin las almas de mi familia podran descansar en paz! - hablo mientras se acercaba al caido para darle la estocada final, Atemu sin miedo le miro a los ojos desde su posicion en el suelo y le dijo - nunca podras ganar Akefia...

Callate y muere! - levanto su espada en alto, cuando un gran rigido se sonó en el espacio, tanto que hizo vibrar las paredes y temblar el suelo a sus pies haciendo que todo se detuviera en un silencio tenso, Akefia mira sus alrededores buscando la fuente del inmenso poder, miro a su enemigo notando la gran sonrisa que tenia en el rostro - que mierda hiciste bastardo!?

Te dije Akefia... No hay manera que ganes - le dijo simplemente el tricolor con la misma sonrisa

Ya veremos maldito - se acerco tomandolo del cabello exponiendo su cuello y poniendo su espada contra el mismo dispuesto a cortarlo en un movimiento, cuando otro rugido este notablemente mucho mas cerca sacudió la tierra, de la entrada de la cueva llego una gran ráfaga de viento carga de poder que destruyo a muchas de las criaturas que luchaban contra los soldados del faraon - qu... - miro a su alrededor buscando la fuente del ataque cuando de su izquiera una rafaga de fuego lo obligo a separarce del faraon caido - Ra ayuda a Obelisco! Slifer ven acá porfavor

Akefia sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo mira hacia arriba la lucha entre su criatura Zork y Obelisco para ver aparecer una gran bestia que parecía un cruce entre un águila y un lagarto acorazado dorado atacando a Zork con fuego y rafagas de energia doradas, volteando la balanza de parte de las criaturas del faraon, bajando la mirada ve con algo de sorpresa y temor una larga criatura roja tambien acorazada con dos bocas y ojos azules, rodeando al cuerpo lastimado del faraon con ternura, buscando protegerlo. El no podia creerlo, el tamaño y el poder de los dos dragones llegados era monstruoso sentía que iba a ser aplastado solamente por el poder liberado por las dos criaturas llegadas.

_Nunca habia visto dragones de ese tamaño... Maldita sea! Yo estaba preparado para dragones como los que cuidan las fortalezas... Pero estos son con facilidad tres veces mas grandes que esos! De donde los habra sacado el bastardo?... Y su poder, parecen ser puro poder y magia concentrada, joder! Cuando ya lo tenia el muy maldito siempre sale con algo nuevo! - _pensaba con ira y algo de mierdo - _no puedo fallar! Debe haber una forma de vencerlos! No me rendire cuando estoy tan cerca de lograr mi venganza!... Atemu, te matare y destruiré todo lo que amas aunque sea lo último que haga! - _sale de sus pensamientos de golpe al ver como el gobernante era rodeado por una densa aura roja y se dio cuenta que sus heridas estaban siendo curadas, con la ira creciente busca acercarse para detener eso olvidando la poderosa bestia que lo protegia, el dragon observando esto de un solo golpe de su cola lo envia rodando por el suelo lastimándose gravemente - eres un maldito! Escondido detras de tu bestia como un cobarde Atemu! - dijo al levantarse del suelo algo tambaleante

Tu no has entendido verdad?... Nunca ganaras Akefia, mientras respire protegere a los que estan conmigo, y ellos estaran conmigo... Ra acaba con su monstruo de una vez! - el gobernante le dijo que al dragon dorado que respondio con un rugido poderoso - gracias por tu energia Slifer, ayuda a los soldados con las criaturas convocadas por Akefia - le acaricia un poco las escamas acorazadas sonriendo, mientras le mira alejarce a luchar

Akefia desesperado se lanza contra Atemu esperando matarlo de una vez, pero sin esfuerzo fue detenido por Atemu para asombro del ladron. Después de unas cuantas estocadas y heridas pequeñas Akefia se aleja del otro jadeando pesadamente - _como...? El no tenia esa fuerza! Yo lo tenia vencido... De donde sale toda esa fuerza y resistencia en su cuerpo?... Seran ellos...? - _miro de nuevo hacia arriba viendo la batalla de Zork contra los aliado del faraon, notando con desesperacion que ya no le estaba yendo tan bien, y a su alrededor sus distintas invocaciones eran destruidas por las rafagas de energia de Slifer y los soldados estaban cada vez más libres de enemigos.

Sin pensarlo se lanzó de nuevo a pelear sin notar que estaba cada vez mas descuidado en sus ataques. Atemu con un simple barrido y movimiento de su espada hirió gravemente al ladron en el costado - vez Akefia... Te dije que no ganarias, tu arrogancia fue tu perdición

Callate bastardo! Te voy a destruir! - se iba a lanzar contra el de nuevo cuando sintio como algo se rompia dentro de el, al instante suena un gruñido dolorido y golpe fuerte contra el suelo. Akefia con mucho dolor en su cuerpo se voltea para abrir enormemente sus ojos a la escena detrás de el - Zork no! - grito con dolor al verlo caído con muchas quemaduras y heridas en el cuerpo claramente agonizando

Ves te dije que estabas perdido ladron... Acepta tu destino - le dijo Atemu seriamente acercándose con la espada en la mano

No me jodas maldito! Sea como sea moriras aqui y ahora! - se levanto a por pura fuerza de voluntad e intento atacar al otro sin embargo no pudo dar otro paso al sentir como gran parte de su energia abandonaba su cuerpo

Zork acaba de morir... El contrato esta roto por su muerte asi que perdiste la energia magica dada por su enlace entre ustedes - le informo llegando hasta donde estaba tirado el ladron en el suelo - Akefia Touzuoko, yo como faraon y gobernante de Kemet te sentencio a morir por tus crimenes contra el reino, espero que Anubis y Maa'at tengan misericordia se tu alma - con eso clavo su espada en el pecho del ladron. Atemu camino hasta casi la salida de la cueva donde estaba su caballo y se subió en el, con una sencilla seña de mano el resto de su ejercito lo siguió junto con Obelisco, Ra y Slifer rugiendo poderosamente detras.

Mientras tanto Akefia todavia conciente observaba todo con odio e ira, intentando todo por no perder su vida - _te maldigo bastardo! Te juro por las almas de mi familia que esto no quedara asi! _\- penso por ultimo para perder la conciencia por la perdida de sangre.

\- O - o - O -

\- Time Skip -

Despues de algunas horas Akefia despierta de su inconciencia con mucho dolor en su cuerpo, y sin poder creer que todavía respirara. A su alrededor quedaban los restos de la cruel batalla, cuerpos, armas y sangre estaban por todos lados indiscriminadamente. Sus ojos se abren un poco mas mostrando un ojo gris apagado, el ambiente parece congelarse en ese mismo momento, hasta que se escucha un gemido suave del ladron que luchaba por moverse al menos un poco.

Luego de luchar por un rato gruñendo y gimiendo, ademas de agravar sus heridas aun mas logro sacar la espada de su cuerpo, con un suspiro de sufrimiento se pierde en sus pensamientos mientras se relaja en el suelo para recuperar algo de energias - _no puedo creerlo... Despues de tanto sufrimiento y dolor todo termino en esto... Yo aqui muriendo en esta maldita cueva cuando deberia estar en el palacio regocijandome de mi victoria... El faraon bastardo es el que deberia estar aqui bañado en su propia sangre muriendo mientras sabe que fallo en su cometido... Maldita sea! Yo tenia todo planeado, no puedo creelo... Y ahora soy yo quien no tiene nada, para colmo Zork murio en el asalto al palacio, ya no siento mi conexión con el demonio... No es justo! Lo tenia todo planeado, esos malditos dragones, maditos sean todos!... No contaba con que el palacio contaba con semejantes bestias, Obelisco era presa facil para Zork, pero los dragones Ra y Slifer... Nunca espere que ese fuera su poder... Nunca vi dragones como esos, yo estaba preparado para animales como los dragones guardianes que normalmente están en las fortalezas, pero nunca había visto bestias como esas.._.

Se detuvo al sentir como se le nubla la vista por la constate perdida de sangre, hasta casi quedar inconsciente de nuevo - _maldita sea! No puedo morir asi! Me niego a dejar que su crimen quede impune! No le dejare ganar! Si yo muero, Atemu se viene conmigo!... Necesito hacer algo! - _con una mirada determinada comienza a concentrarse y una ligera energia negra emana de su cuerpo cerrando un poco sus heridas, despues de un rato y apoyandoce en el arma que casi causa su muerte logra sentarce a revisar correctamente sus heridas - _bien hora de hacer un recuento de los daños... Tengo un tajo profundo en el costado que casi no se llevo mi riñón -_ se dijo tocando levemente la zona dañada - _los miles de pequeños cortes y contusiones hechos en la lucha... Y sin olvidar claro la herida en mi pecho que al parecer por suerte no golpeo mi corazón pero si otras cosas y duele muchísimo... Si estoy bien y vivire, saldre caminando por la entrada como siempre_ \- penso para si mismo con sarcasmo.

_Estoy jodido... _\- penso luego de un rato en la misma posición - _Pero necesito ver como demonios salgo de aqui antes que el faraon envié a buscar los cuerpos de los caidos... Luego veo que hago con lo demas... - _y asi comenzó su lucha por ponerse de pie y salir de la cueva.

\- O - o - O -

S**i llegaron hasta aqui espero que lo hayan disfrutado mis amores!**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo!**


End file.
